


Dragon's Blood

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Scarlet Kadan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Menstrual Sex, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluff at the end, have i mentioned smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's her moon time<br/>And there's Iron in the air...<br/>Unearthly essence,<br/>Woman, may I love you there?"</p><p>--Type O Negative. <i>Wolf Moon (Including Zoanthropic Paranoia)</i></p><p>Inquisitor Lavellan's appetites tend to pick up when she's on her period, but fortunately, the Iron Bull is a truly bloodthirsty Qunari, especially after a high dragon kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutopsyTurvy/gifts).



> Smutfic, may not actually fit the timeline of the actual full Scarlet Kadan series/thing.
> 
> This fic brought to you in no small part by my having had some music nostalgia and realizing Type O Negative's stuff can be hella good get-in-Qunari-smut-mood music for me.
> 
> (Any kind of smut really, but as my friend notes, there's also the whole growly deep voice and fact Peter Steele was built like multiple brick shithouses, very PHWOOAAR and Qunari. So HP, this smut's dedicated to you, my dear.)

The sand stuck to skin, especially where there was sweat or blood, and got down into armor as the death throes of the dragon sent it up in a gritty wave. Not that they'd been sand-free, not while in the Western Approach, but this fight, with buffeting wings and lashing tail, it had really been the _worst_ for sand, although the only ones who spent time complaining about it were Dorian and Varric.

A signal was sent to bring the scouts in- but Aislyr, former Dalish scout, didn't waste time just standing around, beginning the messy process of butchering the beast- the scouts would bring in as much help as needed to make sure that everything useful was gathered- but best to not leave it unattended even for the time it took for them to get from camp to here, lest scavengers or raiders get up the courage to come and get pieces of their own.

After that much mess though- the Inquisitor's party definitely took advantage of the camp's waiting mounts to head for Fort Gryphon for the night. Water supplies were being handled well enough that they'd all be able to get _clean_. And reasonably sand-free.

All in the privacy of actual rooms within thick fortress walls.

The fight had been _good._ The third dragon they'd fought and Bull was once again clearly wound up, and in need of winding down. So was she- after the last day or two, she would have been squirming enough _without_ a dragon fight.

Aislyr smiled to herself, and idly wound her braid- rather stiff with blood- around her neck, knowing he'd spot the silent invitation, before mounting the hart waiting for her and heading to the Inquisition's base of operations in this desert.

 

*********

 

Soldiers and a handful of civilians who cooked or acted as servants for the Fort's Chevaliar Comander or any other visitors of rank (not that there were many out _here_ ) saw to it that everyone got a room, and buckets of water enough to properly clean up- although Dorian would of course still complain at some point about the place lacking actual _bathtubs_ anywhere. She made sure he got an extra bucket, just to show she cared for her friends, even dainty delicate ones from across the Waking Sea. She also made sure he overheard that order, earning her one of his 'when I am less tired and filthy I _will_ get you back for that' looks.

 _She_ had to of course give a quick report to the Commander before she could head off to her quarters- enough of a report that the rest could wait til morning. She could have waited until after cleaning up- but this way, she could just stay in her quarters once in them.

And once in them, she'd barely shut the door and barred it before large hands the color of storm clouds pulled her into a kiss, fingers stroking down her jawline and neck, and along her braided 'collar'- the dragon's blood had dried, and stiffened it to the point where it would likely not come unwrapped from her throat on its own, and her pale skin was lightly stained and also a little raw from the gritty sand that had stuck in the blood.

Aislyr returned the kiss hungrily, itchy and sticky beneath her armor.

“Once again.. why can't we _all_ fight nearly topless?”

He chuckled, taking her wrists- “Yeah I see that scratch down the leather and chain- wouldn't be a good idea when you pretend you're melee, _Kadan_. Up.”

Obediently, she raised her arms as his grip directed, and grabbed her Bull by the horns, and let him easily heave her up, her legs locking around his waist to be taken wherever he saw fit.

Where he saw fit was the desk provided for her to work at- which was also where a bucket was waiting- he dropped her ass onto the desk's wooden surface, though she still held onto his horns, and he began to strip her out of that armor. She released one horn, then the other only long enough for him to easily get armguards off, then both to get rid of the light tunic that kept leather from rubbing her badly. She was bruised from the fight, but not badly enough to slow her down.

Bull grabbed a cloth, and began to rinse her off with the clean water, getting the sand and dried gore off her- other than in and around her hardened braid, rough fingers beginning to tease her body as he did, so that her fingers gripped his horns tighter and she moaned softly, shuddering as she squirmed her still leather-covered ass on the desk as he gave her a pinch, then grabbed a breast firmly, moving his mouth in to enjoy the taste of her skin and the tightness of her nipple as he rubbed his tongue against it.

His hands began to undo the rest of her armor, leaving her bare other than thick smallclothes, and starting to get the sand and sweat off her legs- as well as whatever blood was there- and there was more staining smooth thighs despite her smallclothes than there'd been on her face or upper body. No surprise, since he'd smelled the hint of iron on her when close enough, even before the dragon fight, and she'd been more mercurial than usual.

She smiled at him hungrily, he'd learned last month that his _Kadan_ sometimes burned hottest when she was bleeding, and while he was tight with lust himself, it would be worth the control to keep driving her wild.

He started to strip down, chuckling as he knew her fingers were restless as she still held onto his horns- getting impatient as he deliberately kept things slow, sometimes stroking or leaning in to kiss along her body, teasing a bruise- she made a fierce little growling sound, and he enjoyed the view of her breasts rising and falling as her breath became heavy when he teased the edges of her smallclothes as if to take them off or slide fingers underneath and in..

Instead, he moved his hands back upwards, and even though she enjoyed his thumbs over her nipples again, as she arched, she swore at him.

“ _ASSHOLE_.”.

He laughed, “That a request, _Kadan_?” digging fingers into the start of her braid to drag the elf into a hot and bruising kiss, laying claim and making it impossible for her to swear at him or even plead with him for a while. Not using words, at least. 


	2. Smear Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull takes it painfully slow, enjoying teasing his rather hormonal Kadan- and then finally lets her off the metaphorical leash.

Desk pulled away from its usual place, and she was on forearms and spread knees, ass in the air and nails digging at wood. Her smallclothes gone, leaving behind a red smear and some sticky dark strings or globs from Bull pulling them off her. Aislyr could barely think straight, unable to see what he was doing as she looked ahead or down at the wood grain, tasting the clean leather of the strap that had been slid into her mouth and fastened into place- more a soft bit than full gag, but enough to trap her tongue and muffle words, and giving her something to bite down for easier silence. She could still manage a _'Katoh'_ that would be understood if she needed to, and even thinking of his doing something that would bring her close to that made her tremble in anticipation.

His big hands cradled her ass, stroked her thighs, and fingers began to finally tease the lips of her pussy apart, making her moan, and he pulled her back along the surface- closer to the edge of the desk, and his mouth and hot, heavy breath was at the base of her spine and then at her ass. His tongue worked itself down into her ass even as a finger slid up into her bloodstained channel and her hips rocked reflexively as she whimpered but kept mostly still as she'd been told to.

Her muscles trembled and knees ached, and he kept ravishing her so _lazily_ \- making her whimper in frustration as he almost just inched fingers into her, wishing she had the opposite of _katoh_ \- something that would make him _start faster harder_. She knew what was under his own control as well, and ached for it.

Finally he curved a fingertip in against her clit and she bit at the leather rather than cry out in relief that he'd finally done it, and had to concentrate again on staying still, she felt as much as heard his own groan, and he pulled his mouth away, his fingers from her, and grabbed her hips and waist.

“On your back, _Kadan_ -”she scrambled to cooperate as he rolled her, though she wasn't on her full back for long, he was leaning in and pulling her thighs up so she could lock her knees over his powerful shoulders, and his mouth now was going to her pussy, bloody mess and all as she was curled onto her shoulders- the desk creaking as he braced with one arm on it and sucked, licked, and even bit lightly at her sex. More of his own eagerness shown now as he growled, and even though it remained out of sight she could picture his huge cock, swollen and throbbing for her.

She gasped, short fingernails still making scrabbling sounds on the wood as she clawed at the desk like she wanted to claw his skin, her begging slurred by leather and desire, _“Bull please- **Bull**_ **-** ”

He growled an agreement and after scraping his tongue along her clit one more time, he straightened, lips and chin red, getting her legs down and pulling her up, yanking her against him so she had to straddle and cling as he bit at her neck and backed her against stone.

“Ready, _Kadan?”_ tenderness mixed with lust that would otherwise not be much different than the bloodlust of battle, and she nodded, gasping, grabbing his horns again as he lifted and finally thrust into her wet mess- started to fuck her slow and hard against the wall, her shoulders getting scraped and bruised by rough masonry, her thighs locked to him- but not so tightly that she couldn't squirm, and let him shift her, help lift her, a strong hand under her ass.

She wanted to scream, she was so close to the edge- and she ached to kiss him, to be kissed, but her mouth still had the strap in it, so when his stained mouth did kiss hers, her tongue was still trapped, and he was the one freely giving and taking there as well, tasting of blood while she whimpered.

His hand moved, and she wasn't just coming down onto his cock anymore, but onto a finger, that pressed into her ass- and he still was going too slow- too slow, _too slow- and just before she came anyway, he stopped._ He drew out of her completely and for an irrational moment she wanted to _kill_ him.

Aislyr gasped and he held her in place, pinning her between his body and the wall so she couldn't easily rock herself, his breath heavy, deliberate, testing his own control, and a thick finger still stroking in her ass, even though his cock wasn't in her anymore, she could feel it though, still hard and wanting.

She clung to him for a few moments, fingers white knuckled on his horns and knees digging hard at his sides, he chuckled, low and hungry, and took the leather from her mouth, reached up to tug a wrist, guiding her pale hand to his shoulder-

“All right _Kadan,_ you're too hot tonight _\- let's fuck like_ _**dragons,** _ ” then hoisted her again, and slammed back in to her stretched and wet pussy.

Now she didn't hold his horns, but clawed at his shoulders, back, and chest. Biting him as well at that implied permission to just unleash herself, burying her cries against his skin and muscle- most of the time- as they did wind up on the bed eventually. It creaked as she slammed in against him, and he slammed against her- though he was harder to mark and bruise, she still managed, even short nails scratching skin when dug down right, and leaving bites that were savage on his stormy hide.

It was furious, frantic, would leave her sore and aching. She came suddenly, finally- though now she wanted it to last _longer_. Flooding around him and staining skin and sheets, she hadn't even stopped her own howl of release and relief when he bellowed and joined her.


	3. Dragon's Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather sweet epilogue, in which Bull's Kadan seems to be planning something for later.

It was later- they'd rested for a time, and now were using the remaining fresh water to clean each other up more lazily. Now she had unwrapped her braid from her neck, it had been so stiff it stayed kinked and looped, until being soaked and unbraided entirely with Bull's gentle help so that he could comb the blood and sand out of it thoroughly, aided by a bit of oil that usually was put to other uses.

He enjoyed helping her with her hair, getting to tug and run fingers through the coppery length, and she certainly enjoyed having him do so, curling sleepily against him, and remembering the dragon's tooth she'd taken from the beast they'd slain the day before, and tucked away into her belongings without his noticing. She still hadn't been sure, when she'd decided to grab it just..in case.

But now she  _was_ certain, though trying to not think about it too hard, not right now, when everything felt perfect as it was- and possibly about to get more, utterly exhaustingly perfect, as the Qunari began to wrap her hair around his thick fingers, the comb set aside as he pulled her into an investigative kiss, which she found herself more eager for than she would have suspected she could be, after just a fairly short nap-

“I'll need _some_ sleep, Bull. Eventually.”

He chuckled, and shifted, pulling her into his lap, kissing at her red hair. “Sure,  _Kadan._ We'll both get some more sleep. Eventually.”

** **** **

Much later, Bull rose and slipped away to return to where, for the sake of anyone who might not want to think about the Inquisitor and a Qunari, he'd supposedly have spent his entire night, and she muttered a few tired curses about  _politics_ as she watched him go. She also, once he was gone, took her knife and cut one long lock of red hair, enough of one to later have braided and twisted along with leather cord- looping so it would stay together, the Herald tucked it into her pack with the dragon's tooth, before crawling back into the bed and tucking herself back into the still-warm spot that smelled most like her Iron Bull.

 


End file.
